<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes! by nowinwonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445845">My Eyes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowinwonderland/pseuds/nowinwonderland'>nowinwonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowinwonderland/pseuds/nowinwonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin is having girl problems and needs Steve's advice NOW! He really wishes he would have knocked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dustin was having girl problems and he needed Steve’s advice ASAP. When Steve moved into his new apartment a year after he graduated, he had told the entire party, but especially Dustin, that they were welcome anytime. Dustin quickly made his way to the front door and removed the spare key from beneath the front mat. Dustin had told Steve multiple times that he needed to find a more creative place to hide it but Steve didn’t listen. Dustin opened the door and dropped his bookbag on Steve’s couch. He made his way down the hallway to Steve’s bedroom. </p><p>	“Steve, I need your help with a girl problem!” Dustin exclaimed as he swung open the door, however instantaneously let out a shriek. </p><p>        “Dustin, what the fuck?!” Steve screamed collapsing on top of the person underneath him. He turned his head to face Dustin, but kept his body blocking the person he was with.</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” Dustin stated blushing furiously and quickly turning around so his back was to Steve and the girl he was with, “I didn’t know you had company.” </p><p>        “Can you go wait in the living room?” Steve asked his voice sounding pinched. </p><p>        “Yes of course,” Dustin replied quickly, “I’m so sorry Steve and Steve’s girl.” Dustin quickly made his way to the living room, silently freaking out the whole time. He couldn’t believe he walked in on Steve having sex with some girl. He didn’t even know Steve was dating or seeing anyone. Dustin started to feel a sense of hurt, that Steve wouldn’t tell him about this girl. Before he could wallow too much about Steve not telling him about her, Steve walked into the living room wearing grey sweatpants and a black faded Metallica t-shirt. </p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” Dustin immediately asked before Steve could say anything.</p><p>	“You just barged into my apartment, unannounced, and you have the audacity to be mad at me right now?” Steve asked as he sat on the chair in his living room.</p><p>        “I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about her,” Dustin replied, “we tell each other everything.”</p><p>        “It’s a new thing, okay,” Steve stated, “I was going to tell you guys soon. I just didn’t want to say anything until I knew it was serious.” </p><p>        “So how long have you been with this girl?” Dustin asked.</p><p>        “Um...about eight months.” Steve replied refusing to make eye contact with Dustin.</p><p>        “Eight months?!” Dustin exclaimed, “eight months isn’t new. How could you not tell me about her for eight months?” </p><p>        “We haven’t been dating for eight months,” Steve replied the tip of ears turning pink, “we’ve been seeing each other for eight months.”</p><p>        “Oh ...oooh.” Dustin replied finally understanding what Steve was saying, “so when did you actually start dating her?”</p><p>        “It’s been about two months,” Steve replied, “and there’s another thing.”</p><p>        “What?” Dustin asked.</p><p>        “Hey is the twerp gone?” a voice that sounded strangely familiar screamed from Steve’s room.</p><p>        “No, we’re still talking!” Steve screamed back, “just be patient.” </p><p>        “Um...that doesn’t sound like a girl.” Dustin stated eyes wide.</p><p>        “Yeah, I know,” Steve replied simply, “that was the other part I wanted to tell you. I’m dating a guy.” </p><p>        “Holy shit.” Dustin stated. It was the only thing he could think to say in the moment, “I didn’t even know you liked guys that way.” </p><p>        “It’s a recent development,” Steve replied again blushing furiously, “this is the first guy I’ve dated.”</p><p>        “Do I know him?” Dustin asked.</p><p>        “Well...kinda,” Steve replied sheepishly, “I just don’t want you to freak out.” </p><p>        “Why would I freak out about who you’re dating,” Dustin asked confused, “it’s not like it’s Billy or something. That would be crazy.” </p><p>        “Pretty boy, I’m thirsty so you and the twerp will have to deal.” Steve’s boyfriend stated coming out into the living room wearing only a pair of black sweatpants low on his hips.</p><p>        “Really?!” Steve exclaimed facepalming, “you couldn’t have waited until Dustin left? Also why don’t you have a shirt on?”</p><p>        “You’re wearing my shirt and there was no way I was wearing any of your preppy shit.” Billy replied padding over to the fridge to grab a beer.  </p><p>        “Billy?!” Dustin screamed, certain his face showed pure shock, “you’re dating Billy?!”</p><p>        “Dustin, calm down.” Steve requested his eyes still wide.</p><p>        “Oh god, I walked in on you fucking Billy?!” Dustin continued to scream. He couldn’t believe the new information. His brain didn’t know how to process everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes. </p><p>        “It’s really not that big of a deal.” Billy chimned taking a sip from his beer and leaning against the kitchen counter. </p><p>        “Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?!” Dustin continued to scream, “you beat the ever-loving shit out of him. How do you go from that to...this.”</p><p>        “My mouth can be very persuasive” Billy replied smirking over his beer bottle.</p><p>        “Oh my god.” Steve stated covering his face, which he was sure was becoming redder. </p><p>        “What is that supposed to mean?” Dustin asked confused by Billy’s statement.</p><p>        “Well you see…” Billy started.</p><p>        “Don't you dare!” Steve interjected, hoping Billy wouldn’t answer Dustin’s question.</p><p>        “It’s hard to stay mad at someone when your dick is in their mouth.” Billy stated winking at Dustin.</p><p>        “Really?!” Steve screamed wiping his hands down his face.</p><p>        “Oh my god!” Dustin screeched, “I didn’t need that mental picture. I can’t unknow that!” </p><p>        “Hey, you asked.” Billy replied laughing putting his beer bottle down on the counter.</p><p>        “I need to leave,” Dustin stated getting up off the couch, “I need to go bleach my eyes and my brain.” Dustin made his way to the door, hoping that he could forget everything that just happened. </p><p>        “Wait, Dustin.” Steve interjected, “didn’t you come here for something?”</p><p>        “Not important.” Dustin replied quickly slamming the door behind him as he left.</p><p>        “Really Billy?” Steve asked turning to his boyfriend, “you’re a fucking asshole.” </p><p>        “Yeah, but I’m your asshole.” Billy stated, walking over to his boyfriend. He tugged Steve by the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled him into a kiss. Steve melted into the kiss, all the anger and embarrassment he felt slipping away as he kissed Billy back. Soon Billy pulled back with a wicked smirk on his face.</p><p>        “Now, let’s get back to your bedroom, so you can fuck me like you hate me.” Billy suggested winking at Steve.</p><p>        “You are fucking unbelievable.” Steve replied a new blush blooming across his cheeks.</p><p>        “But you love it.” Billy stated grinning back at Steve.</p><p>        “You’re right,” Steve replied giving Billy a quick kiss, “I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>